pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Moje Animé 2/R
Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Klara i Jun dopływają do Johto. *Okazuje się, że dziewczyny wzięły ze sobą tylko Teodora i Leaf, a wszystkie inne Pokemony wysłały do Profesorów. *Okazuje się, że Emily walczyła w Sali w Petalburg City. *Klara i Jun wyruszają w stronę Violet City. Treść Klara, Jun, Teo i Leaf dopływali właśnie do brzegu. Pomimo faktu, że czeka ich mnóstwo nowych przygód mieli dosyć ponure miny (...) - No to jesteśmy... - powiedziała trochę zrezygnowanym tonem Kala. - Taa.. Jak myślisz? Czy Mila i Lucas już są w Sinnoh? - odp. jej pytaniem Jun. - Dobra! Nie smućmy się! Ich decyzja, ich sprawa! - zawołała nagle Klara. - Masz rację ;-) Może najpierw przejdziemy się do CP? Co wy na to?? - spytała Klarę, Listka i Teodora. - SNAJVII-SNAJ! - SAMUROTT! - Tylko mamy taki tyci problem... - powiedziała Klara. - O co znów chodzi? - To Lucas miał Pokenav. A wiesz doskonale, że nasza orientacja, w terenie jest na poziomie... yy... z deczka przeciętnym ?? - Daj już spokój! Byłam w tym mieście i dam sobie rękę uciąć, że wiem gdzie jest CP! - i z podniesioną wysoko głową, Jun ruszyła przed siebie. - Skoro tak mówisz.. - westchnęła Klara i trochę niechętnie pobiegła za przyjaciółką. Kilkanaście minut później dziewczyny razem z Pokemonami znalazły się już w holu CP - A nie mówiłam, że znam drogę ?? - spytała Jun. - Gdyby nie drogowskazy nie byłoby tak różowo ;-> - odp. Kala, a Leaf i Teo aż zachichotali na samo wspomnienie. - Dobra, dobra. Policzymy się później! Hmm... Jesteście może głodni?? - spytała przyjaciół. Po chwili już wszyscy znaleźli się w stołówce. Listek i Teodor zajadali karmę dla Pokemonów, a dziewczyny delektowały się wspaniałym smakiem Spaghetti. Po skończonym posiłku udały się do wcześniej zarezerwowanego pokoju, by odpocząć i wyspać się przed podróżą. Leaf bawiła się razem z Teo, a Klara i Jun znów pogrążyły się we wspomnieniach... - A pamiętasz pierwszą walkę Emily w sali? :D - spytała Klara i przypomniała sobie, jak ich przyjaciółka wydawała niezdarne polecenia swojemu Pignite'owi. - Tego nie da się zapomnieć! :P - odp. jej Jun - Całe szczęście, że Piggy był na tyle mądry żeby walczyć sam... Ta Przysięga Ognia powaliła na kolana Slakotha Normana... - Tak, masz rację... Tak w ogóle to czasem zastanawiałam się jak ona może być tak wspaniałą koordynatorką, skoro spanikowała podczas takiej tyci walki... ;/ - Nie każdy jest taki opanowany jak my ^^ Trzeba być wszechstronnym żeby nie tracić głowy ;3- odp. Jun. - Tak wszechstronnym jak ty, kiedy walczyłaś w dwu-walkach?? ;D - Oj tam, Klara! Już się tak nie czepiaj... To nie moja wina, że miałam głupiego partnera... Tobie się trafił Lucas, więc siedź cicho! - Hmmm... Tęskni mi się za Pikachu. - Tak, mi też... Pika jest wspaniały... - i dziewczyny znów przypomniały sobie wiele chwil, w których tylko mały-wielki Pikachu nie tracił głowy, np. przeładowanie Loke, zatrucie Sparkiego, trema Lily... - Aaaaaa... - ziewnęła Klara przeciągając się. - Chyba póóóóójdę w ślaady Listkaaaa iii Teeeoosiaaaa... Dooobraanoc... - przewróciła się na drugi bok i zasnęła... - Tak. Dobranoc. - powiedziała Jun. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na śpiącą już przyjaciółkę i na leżącego na dywanie Teodora. Spostrzegła po chwili, że jej mała Snivy kładzie się właśnie koło niej i patrzy swym przenikliwym, brązowym spojrzeniem prosto w oczy Jun. 16-to latka wiedziała, że Leaf, mimo swej wytrzymałości i wesołego usposobienia, nie czuje się najlepiej. - To już nie to samo, co mała?? - SNAJVIII... - Hmmm... Region Johto... Mamy stąd wiele wspomnień Listku. Pamiętasz? - Jun spojrzała na swojego Pokemona. Leaf zdążyła już zasnąć. Dziewczyna zaczęła więc po raz kolejny wspominać dawne czasy. Jun, razem ze swoją wierną towarzyszką, małą Snivy, rozpoczynały właśnie wędrówkę po Johto. Idąc przez las usłyszały coś dziwnego i niepokojącego. Postanowiły to natychmiast sprawdzić. Jak się okazało stado rozwścieczonych Murkrow'ów, z ogromnym Honchkrow'em na czele, atakowało małą i bezbronną Chikoritę. Poruszone tym co zobaczyły, Jun i Leaf, postanowiły natychmiast pomóc Pokemonowi. Listek używała swych najsilniejszych ataków, a Jun rzucała kamieniami w Poke-ptaki. Niestety mimo wszelkich starań przyjaciółki były bez szans. W końcu, Jun zdecydowała się zabrać nieprzytomną już Chikoritę i uciekać, ile tylko sił w nogach. Poke-ptaki nie dawały jednak za wygraną. Co chwilę atakowały Kulami Cienia, a ich przywódca używał na przemian Mrocznego Pulsu i Podniebnego Ataku. Snivy i Jun nie miały już sił dalej biec i bronić się, wiedziały jednak, że tuż za zakrętem jest CP. Jun przypomniała sobie nagle o swoim "komunikatorze"; przywołała natychmiast Mirę - samiczkę Serperiora - która poradziła sobie z Murkrow'ami zaledwie jednym atakiem Burzą Liści. Zmęczona Jun wbiegła do CP i oddała Chikoritę w ręce Siostry Joy. Zmartwiona stanem Pokemona zastanawiała się jednocześnie co było przyczyną wściekłości tych mrocznych Pokemonów (...) Kiedy Jun razem z Listkiem opuszczała CP usłyszała za sobą wołanie Chikority i zobaczyła jak Pokemon zręcznie wyciąga z jej plecaka Pokeball, do którego w chwile później się łapie... I zanim się spostrzegła, natychmiast zasnęła (...) Następnego ranka, gdy słońce zaglądało już w okna pokoju, Jun, Teodor i Leaf stali bezradnie nad łóżkiem Klary. Mimo wszelkich starań nie mogli dobudzić dziewczyny... - Jak myślicie, czy słowa "Klara, obudź się! Mila i Lucas tutaj są!" na nią podziałają? - spytała Jula. Pokemony pokręciły głowami. - A jaki macie pomysł? Ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty spędzić tutaj całego dnia... - zaczęła już marudzić. Teo nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł... Postanowił użyć... Wrzątku! - AAŁAAA!! Parzy, PARZY, PARZY!!! - krzyczała Klara. - Zróbcie coś! Co się dzieje?! - Jun i Listek zaczęli pękać ze śmiechu, jednak Teodor postanowił zlitować się nad swoją trenerką. Użył Bąbelkowego Promienia prosto w twarz Kali. Przez gwałtowną zmianę temperatur włosy stanęły Klarze dęba. Kiedy wszyscy ją zobaczyli tarzali się na podłodze ze śmiechu. - Tak, tak. Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie! Zobaczymy jak będzie śmiesznie jak nie dostaniecie obiadu przez tydzień! - i jak zaczęli tak przestali się śmiać z Klary, która przypominała teraz . Po dłuższych wyjaśnieniach i uciążliwym układaniu włosów, wszyscy wyruszyli nareszcie w podróż. - W końcu w drodze! Kierunek: Violet City!- zawołała radośnie Klara. - SAM-SAMUROTT!! - SNAJVIVI!! - Może opowiedzieć Ci coś z mojej wcześniejszej podróży po Johto?? - spytała chwile później Jula. - Jasne, Opowiadaj! Tylko mam tyci prośbę... Nie mów nic o swej "doskonałej" orientacji w terenie, bo wybuchnę ! :D A Jun powtarzała tylko w myślach: Nie zrobię jej krzywdy...Nie zrobię jej krzywdy... Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Lucas (retrospekcja) *Emily (retrospekcja) *'Norman' (retrospekcja) *'Siostra Joy' (retrospekcja) Pokémony *Teo (Klary) *Leaf (Jun) *Pignite (Emily; retrospekcja) *Pikachu (Lucasa; retrospekcja) *'Slakoth' (Normana; retrospekcja) *Loke (Jun; retrospekcja) *Sparky (Klary; retrospekcja) *Lily (Klary; retrospekcja) *Meg (Jun; jako Chikorita; retrospekcja) *'Murkrow' (wiele; retrospekcja) *'Honchkrow' (retrospekcja)